3 Days (Solangelo)
by you-are-so-my-cup-of-tea
Summary: Just solangelo fluff - Will Solace has issued the son of Hades 3 days in the infirmary, but can Nico keep to himself for that long or will things get heated? (hint, hint) -Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or any of the characters. Im just a fangirl writing fanfic
1. Shut up, Solace

**Will**

Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, wasn't everyone's piece of cake. But for Will - he could have been the whole picnic. There was just something about him that was so…._different_. Will watched Nico silently from the doorway of the Apollo cabin where he'd issued the son of Hades three days in the infirmary.

He watched as Nico sauntered back after his little chat with Percy, a slight smile playing on the corner of his lips.

**Nico**

"Sorry about that", Nico said looking everywhere but at Will, "Where were we?"

Will smirked, "You were just about to tell me how excited you were to be spending three whole days under my supervision".

Nico was pretty sure at this point his face would have won a _'Who's redder?'_ contest against a tomato. "When I think about it, I'm actually not feeling too bad. I think I've got this under contr–"

"Shut up death boy" Will said, pulling Nico closer to him. "You nearly _died_ with all your underworld-y voodoo. You have clearly _not _got this 'under control'."

"I'm fine."

"So you don't want to rest in the infirmary?"

"I never said –"

Will grinned. "Of course you didn't. You'd miss me too much. Besides, those wounds need immediate medical attention - doctors orders", and with that the son of Apollo dragged Nico with him to the quiet and tidy room at the end of the corridor.

**Will**

"Uh – Will? I'm pretty sure the infirmary is closed today.."

"And I'm pretty sure that your cuts wont heal themselves. Sit down" he gestured for Nico to sit on one of the beds as he brought out a large green first aid kit. He carefully placed it on a nearby table and brought out a pack of bandaging.

"Honestly Will its just a scratch or two, I'll live. I shouldn't really be wasting your Sunday afternoon like this".

Will paused and looked up into Nico's eyes. "Hey, you're not wasting my time.. I'm choosing to do this. And besides.. you couldn't possibly be- You could never be a waste of my time -" his words caught at the back of his throat. Will Solace; the son of Apollo, God of poetry and music. The smooth talker, the one who always kept his calm - was losing it to the mysterious son of Hades. He laughed nervously. "What I meant to say was, you are _so_ not fine sunshine. I mean _look at you_. I'm not 'wasting' my afternoon. Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed, right?"

"Hey I'm not –" the dark haired boy started to protest, but Will cut him off again.

"Take your shirt off,"

"_Excuse me?!_"

"Its soaked in blood"

"Oh - I uh, -" Nico turned from tomato red to a deep beetroot shade.

"Hurry up death boy."

"Do _not _call me _Death boy!_"

"I think it's a rather endearing name, don't you?"

"_Endearing?! I am the Ghost King. Did you just call m-_"

"Oh Shut up, Drama Queen."

**Nico**

Nico wanted to scream and run away to hide in a cupboard. Will had got his way and now Nico was lying shirtless in an empty infirmary room with none other than the golden haired boy standing over him.

Only now could Nico see that Will had been right, the cuts were pretty brutal but at least the bleeding had now stopped.

"There we are," Will sat on Nico's bed and beamed down at his fine bandaging work.

"Uh – thanks.. I guess"

"Did the oh so mighty 'Ghost King' just _thank _a humble son of Apollo?" Will brought the back of his hand to his forehead and swooned, feigning a shocked gesture.

"Shut up Solace."

Will laughed and slowly leaned closer to Nico. "Make me."


	2. I love you Death boy

**_I love you Death Boy._**

**A/N**

**Guys, thank you SO much for all the reviews and follows :)**

**I'll try and update as quickly as possible. Be sure to comment bc I wanna know what y'all think of it.**

**Other than that – just thank you for all your support!**

**Nico**

"Shut up Solace."

Will laughed and slowly leaned closer to Nico. "Make me."

Will's face was now so close to his own that Nico could almost taste every warm breath that exchanged between them. His messy golden hair looked even more angelic from this angle. Oh how Nico wished he could just glide his fingers through those blonde locks and feel every strand slide past his fingertips.

Will grinned as if he'd just read Nico's mind and tilted his head to one side, his eyes sparkling with mischief, daring Nico to close the gap between them. Nico's heart was pounding against his chest in a faltering rhythm beating faster and faster. His breath caught at the back of his throat as adrenaline coursed through every vein in his body. He'd never felt so alive yet so paralyzed all at once. The butterflies in his stomach suddenly fluttered at 100 miles per hour and his head was numb with dizziness.

Will raised his hand to Nico's cheeks and lightly traced the outline of his jaw. It was hardly a touch but it was enough to send shivers down Nico's spine. Every part of Nico wanted to lean in and close the gap between them. Every part of him wanted to lock his arms around Will's neck and pull him in. He wanted to just melt into Will's warm touch and give in to those sparkling blue eyes.

**Will**

"Nico.." Will gazed into Nico's eyes with a look of sudden vulnerability and a thirstful lust as if looking for a sign of approval. Nico closed his eyes and lifted himself up slightly to press his lips against Will's.

Will smiled into the kiss and took Nico's cool hand and pressed it into his own palm squeezing gently. Nico, while still in a passionate lip lock, blindly felt for Will's fingers and laced his own through them making Will's smile wider.

Will loved the way Nico murmured softly between kisses and the way he gasped and giggled whenever he kissed his neck. He loved how gentle and cool his touch was and how his own warm hands neutralized with the icy temperature of Nico's. He loved how his lips tasted slightly salty and pressed so gently against his own yet with a burning passion. He loved every damn thing about this mysterious boy and he couldn't help it. He loved Nico Di Angelo.

Each second that passed felt infinite as if that moment would last forever. Will never wanted to let go of the dark haired boy in his arms. Never. Reluctantly he pulled away gasping for air as he realized his breathing had stopped the whole time. However, he didn't let go of his firm hold around Nico that pressed them so tightly together. Nico didn't seem to mind either. He just laughed, the purest and most genuine laugh as he locked his gaze with Will's.

Will's heart fluttered. He'd never heard Nico laugh before – at least not the way he had now. Whenever he'd seen him around camp, Nico had always stuck to the shadows with a morbid expression as he watched events unfold before him. Sometimes, Will had felt like he was the only one who even noticed Nico. The only one who looked whenever he wasn't there and wondered where he could have disappeared to. The only one who cared.

But looking at him now, Will saw almost a completely different person. He saw a Nico that looked free from all his troubles and was truly _happy_ , even if only momentarily.

**Nico**

Nico couldn't help but notice the son of Apollo staring at him curiously with a distant expression in his eyes, as if he was thinking back to something. Nico suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious. What if his hair was untidy? What if his breath smelled? _Ohmygod. _What if Will hadn't actually intended for them to kiss and Nico had rushed things?

"What are you thinking?" Nico asked gravely.

Will smiled, as his consciousness seemed to return to the present moment. He tilted Nico's chin upward to face him and slowly tucked a loose strand of Nico's hair behind his ears.

"I'm thinking," he said in a low growl. "That every part of you is absolutely perfect"

Nico could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks as Will spoke. He had uttered the words with utmost sincerity and with a tone of longingness, that for a moment, Nico had almost believed him. _Stop it Nico. _He reminded himself. No one could truly ever think of you like that. That kiss was probably out of pity. No one could ever love you that way.

"Whatever." He muttered looking everywhere but at Will.

"Hey, I mean it" Will whispered as he took Nico's hand in his own. Nico's icy palm burned as it made contact with Will's own warm hands. Oh how he wished what Will said was true. He wanted to believe him so badly but he couldn't afford to take that risk. Loving someone like that was a trap. All it would do is break Nico's heart when Will realised how much better he could do and leave him. And then where would Nico stand? He'd be sunk lower than he already was and everything in his world would shatter. He couldn't afford for that to happen.

As if he'd read his mind, Will turned Nico's head to face his own and squeezed his palm reassuringly. "I know you might not have had the best experience with trusting people and loving them in the past, but I promise you, I will never leave you." Will was now just as red as Nico. "I'm no son of the big three. I don't have any gifts or talents or any power like nearly everyone else here does. But if there's one thing I've been good at my whole life - It's healing. I'm a healer and all I'm asking is that you give me a chance to fix your broken heart. –" Will paused and took a shaky breath as if he was nervous, "I - I think I'm in love with you Nico Di Angelo. You're the Moon to my Sun, the night to my day, the yin to my yang or whatever you wanna call it. What I guess I'm trying to say is - You'll ALWAYS. Be my death boy." At this point Will looked like he was going to be sick in fear.

After a long thoughtful moment that had felt like hours to Will, Nico finally grinned up at him. "Do _NOT_. Call me death boy!" he squealed and picked up the nearest pillow to playfully hit Will.

"Oh its on!" Will laughed picking up another pillow to defend himself. "DEATH BOY."

Nico stood up on the bed to get an advantage and started bashing Will until the duck down feathered pillow started spilling out in a rain of feathers over them.

"Oh no you don't!" Will said also getting up on the bed to join in the pillow fight.

"You know" Nico panted in-between hits "There's no actual way you're winning this Solace"

"Oh yeah?" Will said ambushing Nico from behind. He suddenly pulled him in for a kiss and felt Nico's legs buckle under his. By the time Nico pulled away, as red as ever; Will had already sneakily pulled Nico's pillow away from him. "Wanna bet?" Will grinned holding up both their pillows while running to the other side of the room.

Just realising what had happened, Nico pouted and crossed his arms. "No fair!" he screamed, chasing after the golden haired boy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all..

**SO - what do you think? Please comment guys cause i don't know whether i should continue this or leave it here. If you wanna hear about the remaining 2 days in the infirmary - let me know in the reviews. **

**Thank you so much for everything guys, ly x :3**


End file.
